


Unlucky Day

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friday the 13th, Gen, Kwami swap of a different kind, Plagg kind of dies, Pollen steps up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Plagg enters a death like stasis and for the day another kwami must take his place to aid Adrien, lest he be unable to become Cat Noir. However, the Kwami chosen finds if difficult to wield her fellow Kwami's powers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Pollen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Unlucky Day

It doesn’t seem real, but it very much is. Adrien looks at the ground in disbelief, his kwami Plagg lies dead on the floor. I didn’t even know Kwamis could die, he thinks to himself, but that’s the least of his worries. With Plagg dead, he will need a new kwami to take his place, for he will be unable to transform into Cat Noir.

The other Kwamis gather around their dead little friend and investigate. “He’s definitely dead,” Pollen inquires.

“Well no s-s-s-shit sherlock!” Sass hisses.

“Hey!” Pollen yells as Tikki restrains her yellow friend in a manner similar to how their wielders would.

“Without Plagg, I can’t transform,” Adrien weeps. “He was my friend,” he gazes upon the rotting carcass that once was his Kwami. “I didn’t even know Kwami’s could die.”

“This makes no sense, I thought we were immortal!” Wayzz panics. “We’re not supposed to be able to die!”

“Well if anyone was going to die it was gonna be Plagg,” Fluff insists. Tikki side-eyes the Rabbit Kwami before she takes a closer look at her dead friend. Then it suddenly hits her.

“Adrien, what day is it?” The little red kwami asks.

“Friday the 13th,” the boy answers.

“Of course!” Tikki realizes, she pounds one stubby little hand on the other. “Plagg isn’t dead!”

“He’s-s-s-s-s not?” Sass asks.

Tikki flies next to him to explain. “On Friday the 13th, the Miraculous of the Black Cat is at its most powerful. Enough to destroy entire galaxies and maybe even the entire universe. A spell was placed on the Kwami you see before you in order to counter this. Plagg must lie dead for the whole day to prevent his powers from annihilating the universe.

“But his corpse would be preserved, how exactly is his corpse rotting?” Barkk wonders. Tikki takes another whiff and nudges his corpse over, revealing a moldy slice of Camembert.

“Of course he hoards this stuff all the time, seriously why do you enable him?” The red kwami asks Adrien.

“Hey, it keeps him charged, where else am I gonna put it?”

Gazing over, they realize the little black Kwami is not dead, but simply in the aforementioned stasis and he had been going to grab some camembert for a midnight snack before the spell kicked in.

“Well looks-s-s-s-s like you’ll need a replace-s-s-s-s-s-ment Kwami, who wants-s-s-s-s to do it?” Sass asks slyly.

Everyone of the Kwamis are hesitant, they seemingly nudge the one next to them to take Plagg’s place. Adrien cocks a brow.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something bad?” He asks, confused.

“No, no it’s not you,” Tikki reassures the boy. “We’ve never tried anything like this before because it seemed too risky, it’s not our natural power and since Plagg’s is destruction, if we misuse it something could go seriously wrong.”

“Like what?” Adrien wonders, his eyes widen and he leans back slightly.

“Like it could blow up in your hand, or blow your hand off?” Pollen quips, irritated. Adrien takes a step back in fear, the other Kwamis shoot a glare at the pernicious Pollen. “What? It's true!”

“Stop trying to frighten the poor boy Pollen!” Trixx barks. “Actually since you seem so keen on giving him the most graphic of details, maybe you could be the replacement.”

“What? Me?”

“I s-s-s-say we put it to a vote. All who vote Pollen say ‘sprinkles’.” And with that, every one of them, including Sass with his unique S sound, speak the word.

“I don’t get a vote in this?!” Pollen objects.

“You’re out voted Pollen, sorry.” With that, Tikki places her hands on the temporarily lifeless Plagg and a flash of red light goes off, the entire room closes their eyes at the sight of the blinding flash. When they open them again, Plagg is nowhere to be found, while Pollen takes a look at herself in a nearby mirror. “I’m hideous!” She screams, her body now resembling Plagg’s while still retaining her usual color patterns.

“I think we’re ready,” Adrien shakes, he nervously holds out his ring. “Pollen, claws out!” He transforms, taking his usual form of Cat Noir and prepares for battle, however his outfit is very much different. It is entirely covered with yellow stripes, looking very off color.

“Not quite what I would have ex-s-s-s-s-s-pected,” Sass slithers.

“Well it’s what I got,” Cat Noir insists, heading out to fight the akuma that has been terrorizing the town while this all transpired. Tikki flies back across Paris to her owner Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

“Did it all get sorted Tikki?” Marinette asks.

“Yep, he’s gonna look a little funny today, but you’ll have him at your side regardless.”

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette yells, transforming into the famous Ladybug. She swings across the city to fight the akuma. His power being the ability to inflict years of bad luck on his opponents.

“Looks like this guy’s power is really a jinx,” Cat Noir jokes.

“What’s with the stripes? You break out of prison kitty cat?”

“Very funny, my powers are a bit weird today so I’m not quite myself.” 

“Just stay focused kitty cat.”

The boy unleashes his Cataclysm, but it forms in the shape of Queen Bee’s “Venom” attack, and it looks… like cheese? Nonetheless he hits the akuma with it, and the opponent simply falls limp, allowing for Ladybug to free the akuma and purify it.

The group of kwamis watch on in approval, realizing Pollen was indeed the right choice to tag in for Plagg. As Cat Noir came back exhausted from the fight, he de-transformed. “Pollen, claws in.” He went to sleep immediately, the imbalance power taking a massive toll on his body. Plagg reappeared where he was left, still dead for now.

“Eh, let him sleep, he's earned it,” Pollen huffed, clearly still irritated about losing the vote. But it didn’t matter, the job was done and Plagg would be good as new tomorrow. The other kwami looked on at the sleeping black Kwami.

“Think he’ll mind too much?” Wayzz asked.

“No, he’ll s-s-s-s-see that nasty cheese and go ballis-s-s-s-stic. All will be fine,” Sass slithered.

And with that, Plagg woke up the next morning, realizing the day had gone by. “Man, did I oversleep. Wonder what went--,” but then he noticed the cheese in front of him. “Hello, camembert.”


End file.
